When the Master's away,the cat will play
by The Jasper Fox
Summary: This side story is set within the original plot line of my First Fic, A Twist of Fate, set between the second and third chapters, read to find out more.


**For all the readers and followers of my first fic, A Twist of Fate, I decided to write this little side story to it, to further expend on the growth of Po and Tigress' relationship within the storys original plot line. Due to it's mature content, I thought it would be best if it stood on it's own. As always I welcome all opinions, please R&R. **

**Disclaime; I do not own KFP or any of it's chacaters. **

**When the Master's away…The cat will play **

It was late Autumn and a thin coat of snow now covered the homes and business' of the Valley of Peace giving the entire area a festive feel even thought the annual Winter Festival was a whole month away. The morning gong had just sounded a few minutes earlier and as usually the dragon warrior and the members of the furious five were training in the training hall after greeting there Master as they did every morning; Tigress and Crane stood face to face on either side of the Jade Tortoise trying to knock the other off, Mantis was a little more than a green blur as he agilely leapt about the thousand tongues of fiery death, Viper and Monkey fought against one another on the talon rings, and below them Po was working his way through gauntlet of wooden warriors with reasonable success but he technique could still use some refining. Nimbly avoiding the arm that was about the sweep his foot paws out from underneath him as the door opened and Shifu entered the training hall, a few moments later, the dragon warrior haphazardly continued with his training until he had cleared the gauntlet of multi-limbed fighting dummies and stepping off the course, walked over to where the red panda stood near the door way. Being joined by the rest of the legendary warriors, a few minutes later, as they interrupted there training to see what was going on, noticed that the Grand master held a fancy scroll with tassels hanging from each end in his free paw.

'I hate to interrupt your training but we have an urgent mission to attend to, requested by none other then the Emperor of China himself,' Shifu said nestling his staff in the crook of his shoulder before unrolling the scroll with both paws and reading it for all of them to hear, 'Master Shifu, Furious Five and Dragon warrior, I request your assistance in settling a boarder dispute between two normally peaceful villages in the Valley of Swirling Mist. I have tried to resolve the situation myself through the local region gents there but the negotiations have reached a stall mate and I fear civil unrest will soon brake out there. You have my permission to use what ever force is necessary but I would prefer it be resolved in the most peaceful manner possible.'

'Awesome, so when are we leaving?' Po asked unable to contain his excitement at having the opportunity to serve the Emperor of all of China.

'You are not going anywhere, Dragon Warrior, this is no sight seeing tour,' Shifu said rolling the scroll back up and supporting his full weight with his staff once more, 'I need you and Master Tigress to stay behind, to watch over the Palace's massive collection of Kung Fu Artifacts and protect the citizens of the Valley of Peace. I have been through quite a few of these over the years, so it should not take long to route out the problems and negotiate a peaceful resolution to this boarder dispute. Master's Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane, we leave in half an hour meet me at the Palace gates then. If everything goes smoothly, than we should be home in a week's time.'

Dismissing his students with a court nod of respect, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper left the training hall to pack the things they would need for the mission with there Master not far behind them, leaving the couple alone in the training hall. Promiscuously rubbing her hips against Po's side, a few moments later, Tigress slipped her lean form behind his broad back and wrapping her arms around his waist began to teasingly stroke her paws over the fluffy fur that covered her lover's chest while she playfully licked her tongue and rubbed her muzzle over the back of the panda's neck. Deeply sighing as the felines tender loving actions washed over him, the dragon warrior guiltily allowed the new feelings, which he had felt awoken in him at her touch to grow for a few minutes before stepping away from the tiger. This was not the first time that the giant panda had to physically put some space between himself and the feline he dearly loved, as a matter of fact just the night before he had to physically push Tigress off him when the tiger's antics had gone for innocent playfulness to raw sexuality in a matter of minutes; needless to say it was by far the most awkward of nights the two lover's had ever spent together following that incident but you wouldn't knew it now, not by the way she was snuggling and clinging to him. It was not that Po didn't want to steal the feline away and mark her as his because he would have loved to do nothing more, as it was the past few nights when he would feel Tigress' silken fur rub against his as she crawled in to his bed, it took all of the mental control that he could muster to not tear the bindings the tiger wore over her ample breast and loins off and cave to his cardinal desires of the flesh.

Walking toward her panda lover, a few moments later, Tigress slipped her right paw in to his left and lightly nuzzling him over the side of the neck to get his attention, tenderly cupped his right cheek with her free left paw as he turned to face her before speaking.

'My dear, sweet dumpling, I don't want to force you to do anything that you are not comfortable with but its not as if we will get another chance to have the Palace all to ourselves either,' Tigress growled lovingly, staring deep in to his bright jade green eyes and seeing the same lust that clouded her own swirling endlessly in there depths, 'At least not for a little while anyway, so lets not allow this chance to casually pass us by. Now there's no need to rush in to this after all we have do sometime to work our way, up to crossing this bridge.'

'My lovely kitten, you have no idea how much I would love to do that, especially with you but I scared that I wouldn't be able to satisfy a feisty feline such as yourself,' Po said mesmerized by the thinly veiled swirls of lust, that filled the yellow depths of her eyes, 'I have never felt this way about anyone ever before and ever since we started dating, this has been like a dream come true for me but I have never done anything like this before.'

'Neither have I, so why don't we discover all the possible joys of this together,' Tigress growled seductively, leaning forward and rubbing her nose over his, 'The others have probably packed by now and are on there way toward the Palace gates, we go should see them off, darling.'

Slowly removing her paw from its gentle embrace upon his right cheek in a seductive manner as Tigress stepped away from her panda lover, a few moments later, relishing the lingering feel of his fur as it slid over the supple leather pads of her outstretched paw. After years of training to numb her paws by punching ironwoods trees in the forest just South-West of the Jade Palace, the tiger's rock hard paws turned as smooth as silk when they would embrace the panda in the most simple of ways, even if it was just holding paws. Watching the felines swaying hips as she walked toward the double doors of the training hall, Po slowly scanned her up and down captivated that he was a relationship with the woman of his dreams, let alone have the chance to make yet another one of his fantasies come in to volition. Coming out of his daze, a few minutes later, the dragon warrior hurried to catch up with the master of tiger style. Wrapping his left arm around Tigress's lower back as he caught up with her, at the top of the training hall stairs, lightly kissed the feline upon her forehead markings before the couple walked in the direction of the Palace gate.

After seeing Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Master Shifu off at the Palace gate and wishing them the best of luck on there mission, the panda and tiger closed the gate behind the group and returned to the training hall for some more training. Training until both were drenched in sweat, three hours later, Tigress was pleased with the progress Po was making in learning her fighting style so that the two of them could fight more cohesively on the battle field even if he only knew the basic techniques of tiger style presently, it meant that he was showing incentive to further improve his fighting porous all be it with putting his own unique twist on it. Bowing respectfully toward one another, the two kung fu masters concluded there training for the day and walking out of the training hall headed toward the student barracks. Seriously doubting that they would be able to keep their paws off of another, if they bathed in the Palace's naturally feed hot spring bathhouse together as they each collected a fresh change of clothes from the dragon warriors room, ten minutes later, the couple decided it would be safer if they took turns using the facility and always the gentlemen Po insisted that Tigress use it first. Placing her paw upon her chest over her lovers flattery, the tigers was just about to accept the panda's proposition but if she did then there was no way that the feline could put her sinfully deviant idea in to action, so she politely turned it down insisting that he us the bath house first saying that she wanted to get caught up on her studies for a bit before she took her bath. Oblivious as ever to his girlfriend's true intentions, the dragon warrior lovingly pressed their nose together before pulling away and leaving his bedroom walked in the direction of the Palace bath house.

Even tough there were times when the feline found her boyfriends obliviousness to be irritating and annoying, there were times such as now when it was an asset. For roughly a week now Tigress knew that the root of her recent promiscuous behavior was mainly due to her having gone into heat for the first time in her life ever and after nearly three decades of keeping her hormones penned up, it was easy to see why the tiger was so eager for some release and was willing to do anything that she needed to, to make sure that it was her panda whom was the one to release her from the bounds of purity. Looking at the walls hangs that covered the right wall of Po's bedroom and smiling at the few new ones that only showed her and the giant panda, the tiger yelled for Zeng. Staring the Palace messenger and staff coordinator down as he stepped in to Po's room to answer her summons, a few minutes later, Tigress roughly grabbed him by the front of his robe and holding the frightened goose within an inch of her muzzle, told the avian to not disrupt her and the dragon warrior unless it was absolutely necessary. Noticing the seriousness in her tone of voice and having a clear view of the lust that filled the felines eyes beyond her narrowed pupils, nodded his head to show that he understood. Gently placing the goose back down on his webbed feet, a few moments later, the tiger straightened the front of his robe she had messed up when grabbing him and dismissed him with the wave of her paw. Confident that enough time had past since Po had left to bathe seemingly on his own, Tigress picked up her change of clothes from where they sat upon the futon beside her and standing on her foot paws went to join her lover in the bath house.

Quietly sliding open the door of the Palace bath house that had the "in use'" sign hanging from its handle, ten minutes later, the master of tiger style sneaked inside the medium sized building, sliding the door closed just as quietly behind her. After placing her fresh change of clothes in the linen lined reed work basket in the out cove next to her lovers, calmly ran the fingers of her paws over the cloth buttons of her red vest, Tigress casually allowed it to fall to the floor as she proceed to shimming out of her black slacks next. Having slept in only her linen bindings, every night while she basked in the warmth and fluffy fur of her panda, the tiger had become quite comfortable with the level of intimacy the two had in their relationship and despite the hormone fueled lust that filled her was just as anxious over taking the next big stop in their relationship as he was and was at least partially filled with the same self doubt he had about being able to fully satisfy her, only she was concerned that she wouldn't be able to faithfully live up to his fantasy's nor be able satisfy him sexually, either way the only way to really find out was to try and so she set herself the goal of having a full sexual relationship with her lover by the time the rest of the five and Shifu had returned; making the two of them, inseparable mates for the rest of their lives. Unwrapping the wide strips linen cloth that covered her breast and loins discarded the multipliable coils of damp material on the floor, a few moments later, before kicking off the simple sandals she wore on her foot paws toward the wall lazily and stepping away from her pile of discarded clothing, walked toward the door of the bathing area.

From where he sat in the bath houses spacious circular sunken bathtub, which had a prefect view of the bathing areas entrance, enjoying a good steam and imagining how much more fun it would be if his feline lover was there with him, the dragon warriors attention was drawn toward the door just as it slid open and she stepping inside. Rubbing his eye just to make sure that he was not seeing things, Po watched as the feline slid the door closed behind and retrieved her bathing bucket and other personal bathing products from the cubby hole each of the masters had in a corner shelving unit. Feeling the panda's eye following her every movement, Tigress walked over to the stool that he had left nearby the faucet jutting out of the wall and sitting down upon it in profile, so that he had a very good view of her entire body in all its glory, lifted the bottle of tiger lily scented shampoo out of the bucket beside her, set it down on the tiled floor of the bathing area before filling the bucket with water from the faucet and dumping it over herself, thoroughly soaking her silken fur. Turning the wall faucet off after filling for a second time, the tiger left it under the still dripping tap and reaching for her fragrant shampoo bottle, popped the cap open and poured a small amount of its contents in to the palm of her left paw before snapping the cap tightly closed and setting it back down, began to work the shampoo seductively in to her damp fur. Unable to take his eyes off the feline as she sensually massaged the rich lather in to her pelt, Po felt his loins throb powerfully and unable to restrain his bodily urges any longer made for the opposite side of the sunken bathtub.

Awash in a combination of lust and hormones, the panda climbed out of the sunken bath, picked up the bucket of water she had ready and dropped it over her, rinsing most of the shampoo off all the shapely curves of her lean muscular body. Looking up at her lover as he lowered the bucket, a few moments later, Tigress did not resist him as he dropped the bucket and wrapping his left arm around her waist as he kicked the stool out from underneath her, threw the feline against the wall of the bath house. Slipping her arms around Po's neck as the couple passionately kissed, both caving to their sexual desires. Breaking their passionate lustful kiss, a soft growl escaped from the tigers muzzle as she felt the panda gently rub his paws over her flanks before teasingly stroking the first digit of his left paw over her virgin pussy while he massaged her left breast equally as gentle with his right. Closing her eyes and relaxing her back against the wall behind her as Po inserted the first digit of his left paw in to her tight pussy, the only thing that kept her from falling was her paws which were still wrapped around his neck and the additional support her lover's body position provided.

Seeing that Tigress appeared to be enjoying his gentle probing, the giant panda inserted the second and third digit of his left paws in to her tightening pussy, a few minutes later. Briefly curling back her toes when she felt her lover do this, the bliss that the feline felt envelope her warming body almost caused her to completely slip her paws from around his neck but stopped just as they edged toward the front of his shoulders and left them there. Curious as to how she would react, Po took advantage of the increased space between there naked bodies and leaning forward ever so slightly brought his lips to her right breast and began to teasingly suck its hardening nipple in addition to all the other foreplay he already had going on. Wrapping her right leg around the back of her lovers left one as she felt the tight knot within her loins begin to loosen, the tiger knew that she was getting close to coming. Arching her back away from the wall as she came, five minutes later, panting slightly Tigress lovingly stroked her right paw over her lovers left cheek before slipping it underneath his chin prompting him to ceasing his actions and lifting his head to hers planted a lusty kiss upon the panda's mouth purring as she did so.

Playfully rubbing her muzzle over the dragon warriors as they broke apart, a few moments later, eager to continue exploring the wonders of one another's bodies, the tiger lowered her paw from its place upon the panda's cheek and reaching down gently extracted the slick fingers of his left paw from her loins and raising it to her mouth, cleaned her juices from his fingers. Seductively licking her tongue over her lips after she had finished thoroughly cleaning the last of her juices from his paw, five minutes later, Tigress replaced her right foot paw back upon the floor and using her feminine wilds swapped places with him, now it was her turn to have some fun. Briefly rubbing her nose over his, still purring mind you, the master of tiger style crouched down on her knees and gently grasping his already semi-erect member with her left paw began to stroke his panda-hood. Perking up her ears as high as they would go when she heard Po exhale a groan of pleasure, the tiger watched in amazement as a rush of blood coursed through the fleshy shaft she delicately held in her paw, causing it to grew in both girth and length. Delicately stroking the first digit her right paw over his member from its base to its tip and feeling it trembling in anticipation at her touch, flashed a mischievous grin up at the panda that stood above her before teasingly sucking on his head.

Closing his eyes and groaning in pleasure as he felt the feline begin to spiral her tongue around his member as she steadily took more of him into her mouth, a few moments later, Po grasped the wall behind his as best as he could with his right paw while he gently petted the back of his lovers head with the other. Purring even louder as she felt her lovers fingers dance over the back of her head and neck, Tigress continued to work away at his ten inch panda-hood. Breathing in and out through her nose as she slid her mouth back and forth over his member, she couldn't explain how she knew but just did by the narrowing intervals between his groans that he must be close to coming. Grunting as he came, five minutes later, the panda used his left paw to hold on to the back of the tigers head as his load coated her mouth. Pleasantly surprised to discover that his semen tasted deliciously like peaches, the same sweet succulent peaches that grew on the peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom to be exact, Tigress eagerly lapped up the dragon warrior's seed with great enthusiasm.

Licking the cum from her lips as Po released his paw that was restraining her, a few minutes later, the feline pressed her muzzle against her lovers slightly damp pelt and creasing his flanks with her paws slowly stood on her foot paws. Pulling Po into hard yet passionate kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck, mere moments later, Tigress licking her tongue over his lips begging of entrance and snaked her tongue in to her lovers mouth as he parted his lips not long after. Getting a taste of Tigress' juices in addition to his own as the two warriors tongues danced around one another's in his mouth, the dragon warrior was pleasantly surprised at how well the felines vanilla with a subtle hint of lavender mixed with his own essence enhancing its floral notes and intensifying it luscious taste. Rubbing her cheek over his as they broke apart for air, five minutes later, a soft growl escape from her muzzle and seductively whispering in a breathless voice into her lovers ear told him, that she was ready for him to make a woman out of her. Unable to believe what he had just heard the woman of his dream tell him, Po glanced at the feline as she pulled away and jumped for joy on the inside as she confirmed her request by tenderly kissing him upon the mouth.

Positioning himself behind Tigress as she stood with her paws upon the wall for support, a few moments later, Po teasingly rubbed the head of his semi-erect member our her glistening lions, causing a soft lustfully growl to slip from the feline before inserting his penis inside her tight formerly virgin pussy. Closing her eyes blissfully as she felt her lover's fleshly member slid into her, the tiger had never imagined that the real thing would be so pleasurable, that it put the pleasure she got from fingering herself to shame and couldn't help but wonder why the couple had not thought of doing this earlier. Sharply inhaling as Po began to thrust his panda-hood in and out of her lions starting off slow but steadily increasing the speed over time, a few moments later, the real moment of truth had arrived, would they be able to sexual satisfy the other. Feeling the muscles of her pussy tighten around his swelling member as it grew to it full and proper length deep within her lions, the tiger only felt a slight pain wash over her as its head burst thorough her hymen taking her purity with it. Burying the claws of her paws into the wall as she climaxed fifteen minutes later, surrounding her lover's already slick penis, a happy growl slipped from her muzzle as felt him add a second dose of his seed inside her.

Panting slightly as she drew back her claws, Tigress looked back at her panda lover and smiled brightly at him. Returning the felines smile with one of his own, Po leaned forward pressing his chest against her lower back slightly and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Growling happily into his mouth as their tongues began to dance around the other's, the tiger felt her lover pull his softening member out of her and only momentarily broke their kiss so that she could reposition herself directly in front of the panda. Guiding his panda-hood back inside his feline lover with his right paw as their kiss deepened and grew more heated, Po deeply thrust his member into her causing her to break there kiss as yet another lustfully growl slipped form her lips. Wrapping her legs around her panda lovers waist as he began to make raw sensually love to her, Tigress slip and slid her paws over his broad back as the passionate moans and groans of the lustfully couple filled the air.

Delicately raking the tips of her unsheathed claws over the dragon warriors back as she climaxed, the tiger rubbed her nose over his imploring that she was ready to go even further with her fluffy lover. Lowering her legs from where they still wrapped around her lovers waist one at a time, a few minutes later, while he pulled out of her pussy at the same time. Taking Po by the paw, the feisty feline guided him two the center of the room where she then crouched down on all fours and positioning her tail against the side of her body presented herself to him. More than happy to indulge her ever whim and desire, since he was in the process of living out one of his most wanted fantasy's ever, Po watched as the female warrior swept her ears back and growled softly as he buried his member inside her once again. Gently caressing Tigress' hips with his paws as he thrust in and out of her at a steadily increasing pace, the panda stumbled upon a particularly sensitive area within the tightening muscles of her pussy and it became the focus of his thrusting actions. Throwing back her head as she came, fifteen minutes later, the tiger growled in blissful ecstasy as she felt an orgasm the likes of which she had never felt before wash over her entire body right down to the happily flicking end of her tail.

Lustfully pouncing on top of her lover as he extracted his member out of her loins, cascading a small amount of there combined essence on to the bath houses tiled floor, a few minutes later, Tigress lovingly tackled the panda to the floor. Purring so loud that its echo bounced off the walls, the tiger rubbed her chest over that of her lovers whom was gently pinned beneath her and using her left front paw guided his soft member back inside her pussy as she seated herself upon his waist. Gently stroking her paws over the dragon warriors sweat drenched fur as she settled in her position, a few moments later, a series of happy growls began to slip from her muzzle as she began to ride him. Reaching her left paw behind her back as the sensual pleasures of the motion began to wash over her body, pleasures which were only increased ten fold as Po supported her with one paw upon her left hip as he gently massaged her breast and teasingly played with her hard nipples with the other. Growling in ecstasy as she experienced a second orgasm like the one that had come before it only this one was a bit more instance than the first one. Sexually satisfied for the time being anyway, the feline laid down upon her lover's chest happily content with their actions. Feeling Tigress snuggle even closer against his chest as he embraced her in both his arms, a few moments later, Po held the tiger close enjoying the warmth of her body on top of his as well as the sweet alluring scent she was giving off.

'That was amazing, dumping,' Tigress' muffled voice growled from where her head sat, nestled romantically underneath his chin, 'We should do this more often, while we still have the Palace all to ourselves.'

'I don't see why we can't, after all our week together has just begun and I can think of a few other places within the Palace that this would be very fun to do,' Po said stroking his right paw over Tigress' back, making the feline purr even louder than she already was, 'Also it looks like we could use another bath, my lovely kitten.'

'Then I guess, it's a good thing we did this in the bath house, my love,' Tigress said giggling cutely as she lifted her head from where sat upon her lover, 'I think this week together will be one, neither of us will forget for a very long time to come, darling, and on top of that since we are sexually involved now, we are mates. So how does that sound to you, my sweet dragon warrior?'

'That sounds wonderful, my sexy kitten,' Po commented continuing to gently pet his girlfriend now turned mate, 'Now two of my wildest fantasy's have come true, first I get to date you and now we are mates, there is only one thing left that would make my life complete.'

'And just what might that be, dear?' Tigress asked smiling warmly down at her boyfriend now turned mate.

'It would be if the two of us had a family of our own one day,' Po answered honestly losing himself in the wondrous depths of his feline mates eyes, 'But I have accepted that its very likely, since we are two very different species, we might have to adopt in order to make that particular dream of mine come true.'

'I wouldn't go getting me hopes down, to much if I was you, darling,' Tigress growled happily, her smile becoming even warmer than it was before, 'Its entirely possible something like that could very well happen, my love, I'm still in heat and plan on being so for the rest of this week. I have waited practically my entire life for someone like you to come along and even though our beginning might have been a bit on the rough side, there is nothing that I would like more than to bear your offspring but I also have no problem with adopting, if we can't have little ones of our own.'

'Have I ever told you just how much I truly love you, Tigress, cause you have just made me the happiest man in all of China if not the known world,' Po said as happy tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

'Not recently but you can tell and more preferable show me how much, all week long,' Tigress growled seductively lowering her head toward his, 'Now that we are mates, we can do what every, we what to do, whenever more or less.'

Closing the short distance there was between their faces, the feline warrior leaned forward and gently caught her mate's lips in a tender loving kiss. Return her kiss with one of his own, matching its intensity perfectly, a few moments later, the couple made out right there on the tiled floor of the bath house, truly happy with how much there relationship had grown over should a short period of time and eagerly looking forward to whatever new adventure life had in store for them next. Contently sighing as they broke apart, a short time later, they briefly pressed their foreheads together before Tigress leaned back and crawled off her panda companion. After helping Po to his foot paws, the master of tiger style walked over to stool and bucket lay on the floor and straightening them up, filled the bucket with water and sitting down on the stool, picked up the shampoo bottle with her left paw and tossed it toward her mate whom caught it in his. Walking over to where the feline sat, Po popped open the cap and squirted a small amount of the shampoo in to the palm of his right paw before snapping it shut and setting the bottle down beside his seated feline companion, rubbed his paws together and began to massage it in to her fur. Rinsing off the shampoo with two full buckets of water, a few minutes later, the tiger stood up and motioned for her lover to sit down upon the stool while she went to retrieve whatever shampoo he used from his cubby and returning with it clasp her in paw, began to gently massage the rich lather in to his fur. After rinsing him off with four fill buckets of water, since her bucket was only half the size of his far larger one, the couple stood up and walking over toward the sunken hot spring bath tub, eased themselves into the warm relaxing water. Snuggling up against one another as the relaxed in the warm steaming water, the two warriors enjoyed the simple pleasure of just being in the others company.

Purring happily and snuggling up against her companions side as he wrapped an arm around her lower back as they exited the Palace bath house one hour later, each dressed in a fresh change of clothes minus their undergarments, which the couple had deemed unnecessary for the time being, Po removed the "in use" sign from where it hung from one of its door handles and hanging it back on its hook just inside the building, slid the bath house doors closed behind them. Lightly tapping the dragon warriors stomach with her free left paw as it growled hungrily, a few moments later, quickly followed by one issuing form her own, the panda and tiger both laughed and walked toward the barracks pantry to see what they could wrestle up to eat. Not finding anything of real substance already made in the pantry, twenty minutes later, Tigress piled a few things in her arms and told Po to wait in the mess hall while she cobbled something special together for the two of them. Taken back that the feline knew how to cook, the panda casually jest that she was just full of surprise that day which earned him a soft peck on the cheek before she jest back saying that if he behaved himself then he would see just how full of surprise she could be. Warmly smiling at one another over there playful banter, Tigress planted a tender kiss upon Po' s lips before stepping away and walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

Setting the final dish down on the food covered table, half an hour later, Po was a gasp at the small feast she had prepared just for the two of them, the shear variety of dishes was just astonishing; there was at least three different types of noodles, two perfectly char-broiled fish seat in an oval serving platter, a trio of tofu stir-fry's was neatly piled in three individual hills upon another and in the last bowl which the feline had just placed down on the table appeared to be secret ingredient soup. In the light cast be the single paper lantern, that hung from a stand in at center of the table, giving the entire room a romantic air as its soft light illuminated only the table and a little of its surrounding area, leaving the rest of the room in deep shadow. Placing some the pan fried lo-mien noodles inside his bowl and topping it with a small portion of char-broiled fish and some of the marinated tofu stir-fry, the panda mixed everything together with his chopsticks before lifting the bowl to his mouth and eating. Flashing his feline companion a bright smile as he lowered the now empty bowl from his mouth, showing that he liked her cooking which earned him yet another kiss on the cheek from the tiger, Tigress picked up her own chopsticks and began to eat the meal she had prepared for the two of them.

Empty plates and bowls covered the table, two hours later, not so much a speck of the wonderfully delicious meal that the tiger had prepared remained, even her version of secret ingredient was amazingly tasty. Leaning against one another, Po asked the feline if she knew how to cook than how come she didn't do it more often, to which Tigress responded that she did not cook all that often because she always thought that she was not that good at it. Discouraged that his feline companion felt she was a bad cook, the dragon warrior embraced her in a one arm hug and told her that as far as he was concerned, she was the greatest cook in all of China before kissing her tenderly upon the lips. Happily growling into her panda's mouth, the feline warrior slipped her arms around his neck and deepened their tender kiss significantly. Feeling the bonfires of passion, spark back into life as their tongues began to dance around one another, a few moments later, the couple broke apart blew out the lantern and picking up Tigress bridal style Po carried her to there bedroom, re-energized and ready to please the feisty feline for a second time.

**Needless to say our two warrios certianly didn't waste any time in geting down and dirty, well there you have it, Po and Tigress' first time. Also its my plan for this to only be a one-shot. Plz R&R **


End file.
